


Late at Night

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Being left alone at home, Yuki thinks about Akira.





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to an-na-ko, my fellow Yuki/Akira sinner.

Even though he had suffered through all of Kamoshida's abuse, where he was treated like trash, forced to talk about Akira's criminal record and overall, had bruise for months; Yuki felt wanted. He made the Phantom Thieves website, where others could post their problems and talk about the changes of hearts Akira and the others were doing. He kinda hung out with Sakamoto and Takamaki but most importantly, he was friends with Akira, or at least he hoped so. That attention was all he really wanted. Akira was tall, handsome, mysterious, brave, and most importantly smart. Akira only paid attention to things that were important to him and Yuki was part of that group. Knowing that was flattering and honestly, it turned Yuki on immensely. It was hot thinking that Akira thought about him, delivered justice for him (and for the others), and that Yuki got to hang out with him. 

Yuki glanced at his phone, looking through his photo gallery. He smiled at all the pictures of Akira he had, taking them in the small meetings he had with Akira. He looked at his door, before thanking his parents for being out on the town and leaving Yuki alone for the weekend. He leaned over to flick off the lights and laid in bed, dressed in his normal t-shirt and shorts. His thumb scrolled, his favorite picture was Akira, leaning his head against his hand, looking fondly at Yuki with a cup of coffee in front of him. Yuki bit his lip as he stared at the picture, his right hand slowly traveling down his stomach until he reached the top of his shorts. Yuki took a deep breath, squashing down the feeling of longing as he bypassed his underwear and took himself into his hand. His cock felt heavy and thick in his hand, proof that Akira really turned him on. This always happened when Yuki thought about Akira. All he had to do was think of him and it set him on fire.

He pushed around the blankets around him, moving them off of him. His pillow helped cover his moans as he slowly grasped himself, the warmth of his hand causing shivers to go up his spine. He started off slowly, teasing himself with light touches and soft caresses, imagining Akira teasing with him, trying to learn what Yuki liked. 

He blushed at the thought of Akira figuring out that Yuki liked to be touched gently, with whispers of love flowing into his ears. Yuki took out his hand out of his shorts and took off his shorts and underwear, splaying his legs apart and letting his hands caress his thighs. His hands firmly moved his legs up, his knees close to his chest. He felt open and vulnerable but it was hot to think Akira would be pleased at wanton he looked. He went back to stroking himself. His other hand moved to play with his nipples and lightly tugging on the skin. His back arched from the sudden pleasure. 

God, he could see Akira, just abusing his chest and soaking in Yuki's moans. He moved his hand faster, this time flicking his thumb against the tip, smearing his pre-cum. He could feel the coil in his stomach winding up and he moved his hand from his chest to his mouth, moaning. His fingertips played with his tongue, wishing he was kissing Akira. He ignored the dredges of longing and bit down on his fingers, imagining Akira suddenly being rough with him. His hand moved from his cock, pinching his skin in places he thought Akira would bite, being especially rough on his hip. He did this for a minute, feeling himself getting closer. 

Yuki took his hands away from his body, taking a deep breath. He calmed himself down before looking at his phone. Seeing Akira's (loving) eyes, Yuki spread his legs. He blushed but let his fingers trace the small pucker just below his sack. He usually didn't put his fingers in himself, but god he was so drunk on the though of Akira, that he gave in. He slipped a finger into him, it was a little dry but he curled his finger and brushed against that deep spot in him. His other hand worked his cock again and suddenly he couldn't help himself. He twisted on his bed, coming all over his stomach, his muscles squeezing around his finger. 

Yuki pulled out his finger, taking a deep breathe. He hadn't touched himself in a while and he was feeling tired already. He chucked, wiping his hands on his shirt. He looked at his phone and sighed, giving Akira a small kiss. He took off his shirt, being careful not to dirty his face, and cleaned up his stomach. He balled up his shirt and chucked it into his laundry basket, he would wash his clothes later. He closed his eyes, throwing his arm over his eyes. He wanted Akira here with him, laying beside him. Yuki patted around for his phone, unlocking it when he found it. He went out of his photo gallery and opened up the Phantom website, his eyes feeling tired at the sight of people arguing. He shook his head, he would deal with this later. But for now he would go to sleep and dream about fighting criminals with Akira.


End file.
